Histoire Dont Vous Êtes Le Héros
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Une des premières fic que j'avais poster sur ff.net, que j'ai arranger et reposter! Dans cette histoire, c'est VOUS qui décidez du futur... Amusez-vous bien avec ce cher Rogue...!
1. Vive les Douches!

_Note de l'auteure : Vous avez déjà lu ses livres ou vous décider du futur de l'histoire? J'ai décidé de faire un fic, il y a longtemps a ce propos, mais je ne l'avais jamais continuer. Je l'ai continuer petit a petit et finalement je la publie! Cette histoire se passe durant la petite vie de Rogue. Vous choisissez les événements qui arriveront. Amusez-vous bien!_

**Chapitre 1 : Vive Les Douches!  
**  
Rogue se lève tôt ce matin. La rentrée est dans une semaine. Comme d'habitude, Rogue s'étire, il est vers sept heures. Il découvre soudain qu'il a les cheveux vraiment, mais VRAIMENT plus sales que l'année d'avant… (N/A : Aller, un petit effort, je suis sure que vous avez compris la blague! )

Alors il décide d'aller prendre un bain et il se déshabille. Il entre dans le bain et ferme le rideau.

-Si tu veux qu'il mette l'eau au plus bouillant, va à la **lettre A**.

-Si tu veux qu'il échappe, par inadvertance son savon dans le bain, va à la **lettre B**.

-Si tu veux savoir la longueur de son…, va à la **lettre C**.

-Si tu veux qu'il se noie lui-même car il en a soudain marre de la vie, va à la **lettre D**.

-Si tu veux qu'il prenne sa douche et sorte tout bonnement de la, va à la **lettre E**.

/…/

**Lettre A :  
**  
Rogue décide alors de prendre un bon bain chaud…trop chaud même.

Par un hasard des plus étranges(Hinhin…) Le robinet reste coincer a HOT. Il essai en vain de sortir, mais son rideau super rempli de sort magique ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Il reste alors les pieds brûlants dans l'eau bouillante avec la vapeur insupportable qui lui monte au nez.

Rogue : Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Il décide soudain de grimper sur les rebords de son bain. Heureusement pour lui, son bain est assez haut et il peut aller fermer le robinet sans piler dans l'eau.

Rogue : Enfin!

Malheur, le robinet ne tourne pas, mais ne se ferme pas non plus! Il plante alors dans l'eau qui est en train de débordé et lance un gémissement horrible, que personne ne peut entendre.

Désoler, vous venez de brûler vif votre cher Professeur de Potion préféré.

**FIN  
**  
/.../

**Lettre B :  
**  
Rogue est entrain de se relaxer dans sa douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Il laisse alors le savon sur le reposoir a savon et il s'en vient pour sortir. Mais le savon, trop curieux a mon avis, décide soudain de sortir de son joli reposoir et de tomber dans le bain qui est vide. Rogue, trop aveugle a mon avis, glisse sur le gentil morceau de savon.

Rogue tomba alors sur le derrière, mais comme vous savez, tomber dans un bain avec un savon sur le pied, c'est pas fameux fameux, alors il se pète la tête sur le rebord du bain et fini avec une commotion cérébrale. Rogue meurt dans son bain, le savon toujours a son pied qui glousse de bonheur et de joie.

Désolé, mais vous venez de tuer votre Professeur de Potions Préféré.

**FIN  
**  
/…/

**Lettre C :  
**  
Je vais lui poser la question…

J'entre tout doucement dans la chambre de bain, ou Rogue se lave et chante d'un air faux. J'approche de son bain avec mon micro et ouvre le rideau d'un coup sec.

Rogue, surpris puis furieux, se tourne de coté, dos a moi, et me demande ce que je peux bien foutre ici. Je lui demande alors qu'elle est la longueur de son(hum)…Il passe alors au rouge et me cri, fou de rage :

Rogue : Espèce de perverse! Je vais t'en faire moi!

Il sort du bain et me prend par le cou.

Moi : Aie! Espèce de malade!

Rogue : C'est personnel ça! Non mais vraiment, c'est quoi ça, rentré dans l'intimité des gens comme ça! Espèce de…

Mais j'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase parce que Rogue, furieux comme tout, après m'avoir étranglé me mit la tête dans l'eau du bain et l'y fit rester.

Rogue enleva alors mon corps de là en marmonnant encore des injures, et reprit sa douche en chantant d'un air encore plus faux.

Merde! Vous venez de me tuer! Non mais vraiment! C'est quoi cette idée de poser une question comme ça aussi!

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre D :  
**  
Rogue décide alors d'être pessimiste. Il pense a tout ses malheur, ses peines et ses erreurs. Il en vient alors au suicide, et pourquoi pas? Se dit-il, je ne suis rien sur la terre de toute façon, qu'un simple poids. Il rentre dans son bain, barre la porte et décide de se noyer dans sa douche.

(5 jours plus tard)

Rogue va sûrement mourir de malnutrition car il ne mange plus depuis 5 jours. En fait, il essai de se noyer. Mais ça ne marche pas alors…

Rogue : Ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Veux mourir!

…Il décide de prendre les grand moyens. Il appel Voldemort, son ancien maître. 

Voldy : Alors Rogue, tu es maintenant près a quitter ton inutilité de pauvre sorcier nul et hypocrite? 

Rogue : Oui, maintenant finissons en s'il vous plait, j'ai faim et j'ai un rendez-vous avec Lucifer dans 20 minute, je ne dois pas être en retard.

Voldy : D'accord, Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part…maintenant, le principal. Voyons…c'est quoi la formule déjà…?

Rogue : Adavra Kedavra je crois.

Voldy : Oui c'est ça! Merci! Bon , trêve de bavardage, faut-je fasse ma job. ADAVRA KEDAVRA!

Mais rien ne se passa., juste un petit de moteur qui démarre pas.

Voldy : ADAVRA KEDAVRA!

Mais rien de nouveau.

Voldy : Fichu baguette!Après ses longues minutes d'attente…

Voldy : AVADA KEDAVRA!

La troisième fois fut la bonne, Rogue tomba sur le sol, raide mort.

Désolé, mais vous venez de tuer votre professeur de Potions, a son plus grand plaisir, et au mien.

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre E :  
**  
Il semblerait que vous aimez Rogue et que vous voulez qu'il reste vivant alors je vais faire ce qui est de mon possible pour ne pas le torturer.

Rogue prit alors sa douche, s'y reposa, prêt a une année de dur labeurs et se lava les cheveux.

Il sortit alors du bain sans embûches, mais il glissa et son entre-jambe se cogna sur le rebords du bain…

Rogue : AYOYE TABAR!

…et s'enroula contre sa serviette en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il s'habilla et sorti de la chambre de bain, propre et net.

**ALLEZ AU CHAPITRE 2**


	2. Un Bon Déjeuner

**Chapitre 2 : Un Bon Déjeuner  
**  
Après avoir pris une douche sans aucun petit trouble ou presque, Rogue décide de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il sort les verres, les assiettes, le toaster, le beurre et un joli couteau en or. Il branche le toaster et met des toasts dedans.

Si tu veux qu'il se prenne la main dans le toaster, va à la **lettre A**.

Si tu veux qu'il s'étouffe avec ses toasts, va à la **lettre B**.

Si tu veux qu'il beurre ses toasts avec un couteau ensorcelé, va à la **lettre C**.

Si tu veux que j'aille lui demander sa sorte de toast préféré, va à la **lettre D**.

Si tu veux qu'il mange un bon déjeuner, va à la **lettre E**.

/…/

**Lettre A :  
**  
Les toasts sont prêts alors Rogue vient pour les sortir, mais il se pogne la main dans le toaster!

Rogue: AAAAARGGGGHHHHH! CA BRULE!

Il décida de se rafraîchir dans l'eau fraîche du lavabo, le toaster toujours branché a la main, je vous le rappelle.

Bruit de la main dans le toaster dans l'eau : PSSSSHHHHTTTTTT…

Quand même bien que Rogue s'est rafraîchit, il n'en reste que pas moins qu'un toaster branché électriquement et de l'eau ensemble, ça fait pas bon ménage.

Alors Rogue s'électrocuta a mort et resta la, debout, calciné, le toaster a la main.

Désolé, vous venez de tuer votre Professeur de Potion Préféré. Niark Niark!

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre B :  
**  
Après avoir délicatement enlevé ses toasts du toaster, il les beurra et commença a les mangés.

Après une ou deux bouchés, il s'étouffa avec un morceau de toast.

Il passa alors du beige au gris, du gris au vert, du vert au brun et du brun au jaune. Il commençait a manquer d'oxygène.

(4 heures plus tard)

Encore entrain de s'étouffer, il tomba a terre, épuisé. Il était maintenant tout bleu.

Soudain, il arrêta de respirer et il prononça son dernier mot dans un souffle : KEUF!

Désolé, votre Professeur de Potions est bel et bien mort dans d'atroces souffrances, comme l'avait prédit Trelawney.

**FIN  
**  
/…/

**Lettre C :  
**  
Après avoir sorti ses toasts du toaster, il décida de les beurrés (car avec du beurre, c'est bien meilleur!)

Le couteau (qui était dans le fond de son tiroir) paraissait vieux, mais Rogue le prit quand même. C'est quand il commença a beurrer ses toasts que le couteau commença a semer la pagaille autour de lui, et surtout sur Rogue.

Sans crier gare(car un couteau ne peut pas parler) Il fonça sur Rogue et le transperça plein de fois. Après avoir fait sa job, le couteau parti jusqu'au pas de la porte d'entrée et il sortit par la 'tite fente, laissant un Rogue meurtri et transpercé de partout sur le sol.

Désolé, vous venez de détruire a néant votre Professeur de Potions Préféré.

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre D :  
**  
Comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot!

Alors j'ouvre la porte, Rogue crache alors un morceau de toast qui m'arrive en plein dans face (et il va le payer le 'tit maudit!)

-Une Revenante! Une morte vivante! Vous êtes venus vous venger, je le sais! HAAAAAAAAA! Cria Rogue.

Je n'eut point le temps de réagir. Rogue pris son couteau et me transperça le cœur. Je dis alors qu'une seule phrase :

-C'quoi votre…sorte de toast préféré.

Puis je m'effondra, laissant un Rogue stupéfait près de moi.

-Heu…avec…du beurre. Dit-il.

Je me leva alors d'un coup sec.

-Merc! Dit-je.

Puis je pris mon couteau de boucher dans ma poche et lui trancha la tête.

Ha, je suis désolé, mais je viens de tuer votre Professeur de Potion préféré, a mon plus grand plaisir.

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre E :  
**  
Après avoir sorti, beurrer et manger ses toasts, il se lava les dents et puis nettoya la vaisselle a l'aide d'un sort.

Après toutes ses activités, il mit son manteau pour sortir dehors, mais en s'en allant vers la porte pour sortir, il s'accrocha le pied sur le coin d'un meuble et se fit très mal…

Rogue : AYOYE TABAR!

…(Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêché). Il ouvrit la porte, et sorti pour aller au chemin de traverse. Puis, il revint sur ses pas, se souvenant qu'il était un sorcier et retourna dans sa maison.

**ALLEZ AU CHAPITRE 3**


	3. Je chemine, Tu chemines, Nous cheminons

**Chapitre 3 : Je chemine, Tu chemine, Nous cheminons…  
**  
Notre cher Rogue doit être vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui car, en plus d'oublier qu'il est un sorcier, il oubli de prendre la poudre de cheminette! Alors Rogue fait le tour de la maison durant un bon quart d'heure en grommelant. Il se rappel soudain…Son sac était dans sa poche! Alors Rogue, dix fois plus fâché, retourne vers la cheminé d'un pas, heu…D'un pas!

Si tu veux qu'il aspire un bon gros lot de cendres, va a la **lettre A**.

Si tu veux que je barricade sa cheminé, va a la **lettre B**.

Si tu veux qu'il oubli de mettre la poudre de cheminette, va a la **lettre C**.

Si tu veux qu'il aille au chemin de Traverse, va a la **lettre D**.

Si tu veux qu'il aille au C.D.T. et qu'il revienne sain et sauf, va a la **lettre E**.

/…/

**Lettre A :  
**  
Rogue, de TRÈS mauvaise humeur, se planta au cœur du feu en même temps qu'il y jetait la poudre de cheminette. Mais, il était trop furieux pour ce rappeler qu'il fallait jeter la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et ENSUITE se placer a l'intérieur.

Sinon, ce qui est présentement le cas, on peut aspirer une bonne quantité de cendres, ce qui n'est pas bon.

-Chem…in d…de Trav…Travers… Bafouilla Rogue en toussant.

Pauvre Rogue, il passa devant maintes cheminés, tombant dans l'une d'elle mais aussitôt rejeté dans une autre, rebondissant dans le ciel… Peu après, la tête en bas, il fonça en piqué dans l'une d'elle. Rempli de suie et de sueur, il n'entendit pas la voix qui criait.

: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Une affaire noire pis toute sale est apparue dans la cheminé!

On entendit les pas de plusieurs personnes dévalé l'escalier.

A CE moment précis, Rogue reprit connaissance. Il était intact, ou presque.

Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée de partout(on pouvait voir ses Boxer a 'tit pois mauves).

Son nez crochu avait été cassé et il était plein de suie.

Fille rousse : Qui…qui est-ce?

Soudain Rogue vit le pire cauchemars de sa vie et se leva lentement.

Rogue : Potter…

Harry : Professeur Rogue! Vous n'avez pas changé d'une miette.

Deux voix : Yugh! Quelle Horreur!

Rogue vit que tous les Weasley était rassemblés, et Potter était avec eux.

Ron descendit les escaliers.

Ron : Harry! Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il s'arrêta et parti a rire en pointant le professeur.

Rogue se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

Rogue-qui-hurle : 50 points de moins a Gryffondor, et je vous ordonne de me donner de la poudre de cheminette!

Il scruta la pièce des yeux.

Les autres, épouvantés par son air affreusement laid, ne bougèrent pas une semelle.

Molly Weasley entra tout à coup.

Molly : Mes chéris, le dîner est…

Elle vit un homme, les cheveux gras et complètement déshabillé, s'approcher de ses enfants. Alors elle fit ce que toute mère aurait fait pour protéger ses piti chéris.

Elle prit son rouleau a pâte dans sa main et s'avança vers lui. Avant que Rogue n'ait put protester, elle lui flanqua un coup derrière la tête.

Les autres jeunes, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin tabasser leur professeur de Potions, ne dirent pas a leur mère que ce n'était pas un étranger.

Ils s'amusèrent des heures et des heures a le tabasser. Passant des coups de pieds au coups de bâton, l'accrochant la tête en bas sur un arbre, testant les bonbons de Fred et Georges…

Mais, au malheur de tous, il fallut aller se coucher. On laissa donc Rogue agoniser sur le tapis du salon, trop épuiser pour même respirer.

Ha! Les plaisirs de Jeunesse!

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre B :  
**  
Comme vous me l'avez demander, j'ai barricadé la cheminé…

…Mais aussi les fenêtres, la porte, les…

Notre cher Rogue-qu'on-aime-bien-martyriser regarda autour de lui et vit que tout était barricadé.

Rogue, affolé, essai en vain d'enlever les planches de bois qui entoure l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la maison. Soudain, il me voit dans un coin, ouvre de grands yeux et se sauve en courant.

Moi : Cela ne sert a rien, pauvre fou, tu est prisonnier…avec moi.

Rogue : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bon sang! Je t'ai jamais rien fait a ce que je sache!

Moi : Non tu ne m'a rien fait, mais je m'amuse comme une folle par exemple.

Je m'approche de lui a petits pas. Lui il recule.

Moi : Voyons! Tu as peur de moi? Juste a cause que je t'ai un PEU tué quelques petites fois…

Rogue recule encore.

Rogue : Tu…n'est pas réelle…Tu ne peux pas…pas exister…

Moi : Crétin, c'est moi qui écrit la fic, fack j'existe!

Mes yeux devinrent soudain rouge sang (c'est juste l'effet du feu, j'ai pas assez de budget).

Moi : MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

On entend un petit bruit, comme un ruisseau qui coule. Un tout petit spot mouillé apparaît sur la robe de Rogue.

Il se tourne de dos et je pars a rire.

Moi : POUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Et tu m'a cru! POUHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! J'en reviens pas! Ta cru a mon jeu! Tes plus stupide que je le croyais! Attend que Harry apprenne ça! Et en plus, ta pisser dans tes culotteeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

Rogue, humilié, vas pleurnicher dans un coin.

Je m'arrête de rire soudainement et m'approche de lui, n'aimant pas voir une personne pleurer.

Il se tasse encore plus dans son coin.

Moi : Allez Severus! Arrête de pleurer, personne vas le savoir…sauf peut-être ceux qui vont lire la fic… Je voulais juste m'amuser!

Je le prend par les épaules.

Moi : Allez! Maintenant va a la salle de bain ok?

Rogue : Potter ne sauras rien?

Moi : Rien!

Rogue : Bon d'accord, je te crois. Je te tue plus, si toi tu me tue plus.

Moi : C'est okay, maintenant va te changer.

Rogue : Non, 'veux rester avec toi.

Moi : Mais je peux pas! Faut que je…Faut je fasse…Je m'en vais…Ha et puis merde, j'ai pas le temps!

Quand Rogue s'en allait re-pleurnicher, une visite inattendue arriva.

Moi : Vol…

Mais je ne fini pas ma phrase.

Vol… : ADAVRA KEDAVRA!

Et on mourut tous les deux dans une position…qui laisse a désirer!

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre C :  
**  
Severus Rogue ne prit aucune poudre de cheminette cette journée la (car, trop avare, il en voulait pour encore 10 ans). Il se dirigea vers les flammes, mais il se souvint trop tard que le feu faisait très mal quand on ne mettait aucune poudre de cheminette.

Une intense bouffée de chaleur s'empara de son corps. Dans ses veines, son sang bouillait affreusement et elles paraissaient vouloir sortir de sa peau. Chaque centimètres carrés de son être souffrait, se brûlait. Il mourut dans les horribles contorsions du trépas.

Après quelques semaines, comme l'année scolaire était commencée et qu'il leur fallait leur professeur de Potion, McGonagall décida d'aller chez son confrère et trouva un tas de cendres. Elle conclu alors que le Professeur Rogue voulût en finir avec la vie.

Pauv'ti Rogue, vous l'avez brûlé! Je suis désolé! (pour vous, pas pour moi).

**FIN  
**  
/…/

**Lettre D :  
**  
Il prit alors une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans les flammes, cria sa destination et atterrit au Chemin de Traverse.

Après s'être promener un peu, un truc mou et gluant s'écrasa sur son joli crâne rempli de cheveux gras.

Il passa sa main ou la chose s'était écraser, il y découvrit un truc rougeâtre et tout écraser…UNE TOMATE!

Il se retourna vivement.

Un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor se tordaient de rire.

Il vit alors les jumeaux Weasley jeter un sort a une douzaine de ce joli légume.

Rogue prit ses jambes a son cou au même moment que la douzaine de tomates se mettait a sa poursuite.

C'est pas de chance! Le pauv'ti Severus est rendu le cobaye des Jumeaux!

**FIN**

/…/

**Lettre E :  
**  
Bon, a ce que je vois, vous êtes tête de cochon et vous voulez qu'il reste vivant…

Alors je vais faire de mon possible pour pas le massacrer.

Rogue, après avoir précautionneusement atterri au chemin de Traverse, se promena un peu. Il fît ses emplettes mais quand il arriva au Chaudron Baveur, il fonça dans…

-Potter! Regarder ou vous mettez les pieds, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre…cape, que vous devez vous croire tout permis!

Et il laissa un Harry très furieux en arrière de lui.

Après être retourner chez lui, il se prépara mentalement a la rentrée.

**ALLEZ AU CHAPITRE 4, BANDES DE ZOUAVES!**


	4. Joli petit bureau, tout frais, tout neuf

Chapitre 4 : Joli petit bureau, tout frais, tout neuf 

Après quelques jours de repos, Rogue reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui disant d'aller a son bureau en avance. Il partit alors en transplanant a Pré-au-lard, puis il entra à Poudlard.

Rogue : Pas moyen d'avoir des congés… Grmlmrlmlmrfflrmmm…

-Si tu veux qu'il rencontre la chatte de Rusard en chemin, va à la **lettre A**.

-Si tu veux que je devienne professeur de Potion a sa place, va à la **lettre B**.

-Si tu veux que Trelawney arrive et lui avoue son amour, va à la **lettre C**.

-Si tu veux que, **lettre D**.

-Si tu veux que Rogue aille a son bureau comme si de rien était, **lettre E**.

/…/

**Lettre A : **

Rogue se promenait dans les cachots quand tout a coup Miss Teigne lui sauta au visage. Pris de panique, il essaya d'attraper la chatte et de l'enlever. Impossible!

Il commençait a avoir de la misère a respirer. La chatte folle furieuse commença a le mordre, puis enfin Rusard arriva.

Rusard : Qu'est-ce que… LÂCHER MA CHATTE!

Ensuite Rusard-le-fou alla chercher un douze et tira sur Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'animal.

Alors que Rogue était mourut, Rusard pris Miss Teigne dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Désolé, mais Rusard viens de tuer votre professeur de Potion préféré!

FIN 

/…/

**Lettre B :**

Cool! Professeur de Potion a Poudlard? Héhé…

Alors j'arrive a Poudlard et je rencontre Rogue dans un couloir.

Rogue : AAAAARGGGHHH! Encore toi? Vas-t'en démone! Vade Retro Satanas!

Moi : Non mais tu fais exprès ou tes imbécile naturellement? Je suis une humaine comme toi!

Rogue : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si c'est pas pour me tuer?

Moi : Dumbledore ma engager ici.

Rogue : Ha okay d'abord!

Rogue s'en va plus loin puis s'arrête.

Rogue : Attend un peu… tu va enseigner quoi?

Je sourie cruellement.

Moi : Les potions.

Rogue me regarde. Je regarde Rogue. Une mouche vole.

Rogue : QUOI!

Moi : Ben quoi, ça te dérange?

Rogue : C'est sure, tsé c'est MOI le professeur de Potion!

Moi : Ouais ouais, c'est ça… si toi tes assez compétent pour être un professeur, ben moi je suis chauve!

Je touche a ma tête.

Moi : AAAAAAHHHH! JE SUIS CHAUVE!

Rogue : Ha, je te l'avais dit!

Il me fait une grimace et sort la langue. Je sors ma langue a mon tour. Le combat de grimace dure un bon vingt minute, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive. Il sourit en voyant le combat qu'on arrêta rapidement, gêné, puis regarda Rogue intrigué.

Dumbledore : Rogue, que faites vous ici?

Rogue : Heu… Ben… J'enseigne les Potions, vous s'en souvenez pas?

Moi : Hey crétin, c'est moi! Tu entends? MOUAAAAA!

Rogue me pointa du doigt.

Rogue : Ne croyez pas cette imposteur!

Dumbledore hocha la tête négativement en souriant.

Dumbledore : Vous n'avez donc pas reçu la lettre? Je vous congédie, c'est miss qui va prendre votre place!

Rogue le fixa, outré.

Rogue : Mais… après toutes ses années? Je… Je…

Je lui tira la langue.

Moi : Bye bye Rogue! Bon retour chez vous! A la prochaine! Boenos Dias! Aurevoir!

Rogue baissa miteusement la tête et s'en alla par la porte d'entrée. Je regarda le directeur qui haussa les épaules et murmura « Il va s'en remettre ».

Je m'en alla alors vers mon bureau même si je connais fichtrement rien en Potion!

FIN 

/…/

**Lettre C :**

Rogue allait vers les cachots pour retrouver son bureau, quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

Voix familière : SEVERYCHOUNET!

Il se retourna, les yeux grands ouvert, le visage emplis de dégoût.

Voix familière : Je me suis ennuyée! Toute seule, dans ma tour, a essayer de savoir quel jour on était! J'aurais pu mourir sans toi! JE T'AIMEUH!

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, découragé. Depuis sa première année a Poudlard que Sybille Trelawney lui avouait son amour infini. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il en avait assez!

Rogue-qui-est-pas-content : Allons professeur, un peu de retenue!

La vielle folle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Trelawney : Tu peux m'appeler Syb'!

Rogue eut un frissons de dégoût.

Rogue : S'il te plait…

Syb' : Tout pour toi mon amour.

Il pinça durement les lèvres, puis sa rage explosa.

Rogue : CASSE TOI! J'EN AI ASSEZ! VAS-T'EN! VA POURRIR DANS TA TOUR!

Trelawney : Ha oui?

Rogue : OUI!

Trelawney prit Rogue par le collet de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Rogue : Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Trelawney l'apporta vers la tour d'astronomie, un sourire diabolique au lèvres.

Syb' : Tu m'as dit d'aller pourrir dans ma tour, mais tu m'as pas dit avec qui!

Rogue : Fuck.

Comme c'est beau l'amour!

FIN 

/…/

**Lettre D :**

Pas d'idée. Aller a la lettre E.

/…/

**Lettre E :**

Rogue alla vers les cachots, descendit les escaliers vers son bureau mais… il trébucha et déboula les escaliers! Il s'en tire avec rien de bien grave et il entre dans son bureau.

Rogue : Les cours commencent bientôt…

Il grogna.

ALLER AU CHAPITRE 5 TOUT LE MONDE! 


End file.
